The present disclosure generally relates to optics blocks in head-mounted displays (HMDs), and specifically to modifying the optics blocks to account for eyeglass prescription correction for users using the HMDs.
HMDs may be used to present augmented and/or virtual information to a user. For example, a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate virtual environments. HMDs use optics blocks to pass light originating from its display panel(s) to an exit pupil where the user's eyes are positioned. The user may have eye defects such as myopia (nearsightedness) or hyperopia (farsightedness) that may be corrected using prescription eyeglasses or contact lenses. Users with eye defects when viewing content on HMDs conventionally wear their prescription eyeglasses (or contact lenses), which is inconvenient and may reduce the user experience.